Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/16 July 2017
06:10 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> that's why i decided to have Crash characters in my LEGO Dimensions custom which i'll work on after the Marvel one 06:10 I think I still ahve the disk for the first ever Crash Game for PS2 06:10 cool 06:10 cant wait to read the Marvel custom and the DImensions when you're done 06:10 gello 06:10 Hi 06:10 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> hey 06:10 lav pm 06:11 k 06:12 'sup bro. 06:17 gello 06:17 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> hey bot 06:18 It logs the chat, I don't do it on my main because i'd be getting thousands of illegit edits 06:19 That thing has, maybe, more than mine edits. 06:23 wb 06:23 toa pm 06:24 It's not recommended to wb in front of me :p 06:24 The thirteenth doctor is 06:24 JOHN CENA! 06:24 Wb, b, b 06:24 Wb, b b 06:24 this is why 06:24 you cant see him 06:24 in the teaster 06:24 Wb, b b 06:24 Wb, b, b 06:24 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> Wb, Butterfinger BB's 06:25 No, wb is my style of Ollie keys remix. 06:25 who understand the refrence I did 06:25 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> oh 06:25 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> I made the reference 06:25 I need to add a 13 to my doctor who figure collection. 06:25 lol 06:26 Still unsure of what face to give them 06:26 toa pm 06:26 wb 06:27 And I, then, need to add the 13th to my new grand project. 06:27 You talking about the 13th doctor? 06:27 I can't believe that they actually did it @Matau 06:27 Yes. 06:27 The BBC just ended Dr Who 06:28 lol 06:28 i am going to give It a chance see how it goes, but I still think it was a bad idea 06:28 They may as well have just taken it off the listings, because no one will watch it 06:28 Really? 06:28 I'll watch it 06:29 It wasn't a bad idea though 06:29 It was a diabolical idea 06:29 A TV atrocity 06:29 oh the humanity! 06:29 How the hell did this get approved? 06:29 Chibnal wanted it 06:29 I hope the BBC have a lot of money, because they'll sure as hell need it to recover 06:30 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> oh 06:31 right now lets hope she will do that role good as the past actors did 06:31 I'm mad they didn't cast a ginger. 06:31 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> well they needed somebody with a Soul 06:31 which one? 06:31 Oi! 06:31 I'm ginger :'( 06:31 determination? or other type of SOUL? 06:31 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> I was making a joke 06:32 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> sorry 06:32 I know :p 06:32 IK and I see the refrence 06:32 He has had 14 faces but has never been ginger. 06:32 IMO they should have taken Morgan Freeman as the 13th doctor, IDK why I am think of that xxxxd 06:33 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> I'd watch anything with Morgan Freeman is cast in 06:33 They should have had the guy off Death in Paradice, he should have won 06:33 If he was younger, Harrison Ford could do it 06:33 yeah 06:33 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> or Rob Schneider 06:34 and Nicholas Cage! 06:34 06:34 Dadaw stop making Con air refrences 06:34 or John Cena 06:34 you dont really wantNicholas Cage 06:34 Toa 06:34 James Franco 06:34 John Cena is the actual 13th doctor 06:34 BECAUSE YOU CANT SEE HIM 06:35 When The Doctor was walking through the forest and we saw the hood I really thought it was the Death in Paradice guy 06:35 in fact 06:35 He is a good actor 06:35 John Cena is secretly all the doctors 06:35 and everything 06:35 In fact, Jar Jar binks would be better as Dr Who than a woman 06:35 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DE4Ib7HVYAA4HC_.jpg 06:35 lol 06:36 you cant see him 06:36 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> no let's have Donald Trump be the 14th Doctor 06:36 even infrared vision cant allow you to see him 06:36 yeah 06:36 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> XD 06:36 MAKE DW GREAT AGAIN 06:36 Donald Trump as the 14th Doctor 06:36 Make DW great again 06:36 xxxxd 06:36 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> I'd totally buy a Donald Trump LEGO Set 06:37 lol 06:37 make me the Doctor 06:37 Build a wall and have the Daleks pay for it 06:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Do-wDPoC6GM&t=213s We've known that 13 was a woman since 1999. 06:37 dadaw you are only dreaming that you are the doctor 06:37 lol toa 06:37 *lav 06:37 yeah 06:37 Curse of (I dont remember) Death 06:37 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1eWO1-XiPQ 06:37 So this wasn't a surprise, 06:38 Mr. Bean should have been the 13th docto 06:38 xd SSG 06:38 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> yep 06:40 What if Rupert Grint was the new Doctor? 06:40 <.Smashing.Star.Gamer.> what if Peter Griffin was the new doctor? 06:40 lol 06:41 No, I mean, Toa wanted the ginger Doctor. 06:41 the DW fans are devided to 2 now 06:41 half one said half on another said 06:42 so lets take dw rating and bring them down by 40% 06:42 Yeo 06:42 yep 06:42 the money that they earning by 40% too 06:43 I'm sure they'll make it work 06:43 and the fans by 35% (some people might skip her seasons) 06:43 that's what is going to happen kind of 06:43 there are many that likes that idea and there are many that hate the idea 06:44 I'm gonna wait to like it or hate it 06:44 i''m undecided 06:44 I am giving it a chance 06:45 I can't watch it right now. 06:45 I'm undecided too. 06:45 I'm just a member of the Fandom. 06:55 My rings have just arrived! 06:56 cool 06:56 You are the lord of the rings 06:56 Fly you fools! 06:56 Not just the lord of the rings. 06:56 But The Lord of the Wedding Rings. 06:57 Marry you fools! 06:57 Nice 06:57 Congrats 06:57 Thanks a ton. 06:57 Wb, wb 06:57 Wb 06:57 Wb wb wb 06:57 Wb wbbbbbbb 06:57 I knew you were older than us Tfols here. 06:57 Wb b b 06:58 Yeah, but not than all of you. 06:58 wb lav 06:59 shiva is that Pink Panther again? 06:59 Yeah XD 06:59 i prefer using xxxxd 07:00 or 07:00 xXD 07:00 o:) 07:00 Brb :d 07:01 k 07:03 wb 07:51 gello 07:52 wb 07:52 I wonder what will happen with companions now 07:54 I don't even want to think of it 08:06 trying to message my old friends from MW, see if there's any other way I can contact them 08:06 k 08:08 back in 10 08:23 gello 08:25 gello is my greetings 08:25 now suffer the consequences 08:25 I know, I'm joking. 08:25 Good Morning and 'sup are mine. 08:26 hello 08:26 Hi 08:27 Hey, I remember you. 08:27 'sup. 08:27 lavertus my brother in the batle and the botle 08:27 AltHistory 08:27 yep 08:28 I know you. 08:28 There's no mistake. 08:28 You are a wanted man. 08:28 gello 08:28 what ? 08:28 Wanted? 08:28 He's never been here before 08:28 i have once lavertus 08:29 Come on, doesn't anyone know this quote? 08:29 Ah yes, but I think we were alone, weren't we? 08:29 The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim 08:29 Oh 08:29 I don't play Skryim Shiva 08:29 I play Fallout :p 08:29 Guards are talking to you like that, if you are a member of the Thieves Guild. 08:30 I don't play Fallout 08:30 ha yea 08:30 skyrim 08:30 I play The Elder Scrolls 08:30 Wb b bbbbbbb 08:30 (remix of dundundunnnnn) 08:31 i play skyrim 08:32 and i love my mapgames 08:32 I mostly play Fallout 4, GTAV and Battlefield 1 08:32 also do you know billy bragg lavertus 08:32 no 08:33 So, what has brought you here, Tul? 08:33 The internet 08:34 What else? 08:35 XD It sounds like: «What was a reason of death of that fallen guy?» «Gravitation» 08:37 test 08:38 working 08:38 got twitter 08:38 catching up with people from MW 08:38 cool 08:38 Worjing. 08:38 Lav, want me to add you? 08:38 On what? 08:38 toa pm 08:39 lavertus 08:39 yes Tulin 08:39 is the reason i am here even if i dislike lego 08:39 We have a community 08:39 I don't collect LEGO either 08:39 Mw twitter 08:39 And I am running the place :p 08:40 I don't have Twitter @Matau 08:40 i don't like lego in general 08:40 i did as a small me but now not at all 08:40 i build ideologies not houses 08:41 I build a wall. 08:41 I'm Trump. 08:41 Jk no. 08:41 I build both. 08:41 I'm the wiki ceo 08:41 i build a tachanka i am makhno 08:41 I make all da rules 08:41 jk 08:41 and even more. 08:41 gtg 08:42 Yeah, I remember that guy, who called you CEO XD 08:42 Bye then. 08:42 bye o/ 08:42 bye 08:43 i am a bureaucrat on dutch alt his 08:43 cool 08:44 but its like even quiter then fidel castro 08:44 He's dead. 08:44 yep just like my wikia 08:46 lavertus 08:46 how do i have allmost have same amouth edits on alt his then you here with one year less 08:46 Everyone on the Alt history chat has abandoned the wiki for an app 08:47 Because I left the wiki over a year ago 08:47 I came back in December 08:47 ah okay 08:49 Lavertus can i share a polandball of my pm iv nation 08:50 sure 08:51 http://imgur.com/a/X4sN7 here 08:51 its a joke on something i said 08:52 lol 08:53 gello 08:53 my flag has a chipmunk on it 08:53 gtg, bye 08:53 Bye. 08:53 bye 2017 07 16